With Pleasure
by Elodia9000
Summary: „That is unfair", I said and pursed my lips. He grinned down at me. „Or we are going to dance", my eyes widened. „Tell me were to go?", I quickly asked. „My chambers" he answered and led me away from the feast.


I stood at the side of the many dancing elves. Normally I wouldn't attend to such celebration but tonight was the prince getting a year older and this prince happened to be my lover. He asked me come and now I couldn't find him. So I happened to stand here in the middle of many royal elves and aren't allowed to get drunk. I was absolutely bored. For the what felt like hundreds time I searched to crowed for my blond prince but couldn't find him. I sighed and shook my head. I shouldn't have come in the first place.

„Tauriel", I heard Legolas say and turned around. My breath hitched as I saw him. He wore a formal uniform, suitable for a prince.

„Hello, _Melamin"_, he said and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

„Congratiolations", I said and smiled. I was happy to see him.

„_Diola lle_", he replied and smiled too.

„_Lle merna salk?_", he asked then.

„You know that I can't dance", I whispered and looked away. Suddenly I felt completely out of place. I wasn't wearing a beautiful dress that flowed around me. I wasn't as graceful that the other elven maidens. I didn't belong here.

„I teach you", he whispered in my ear. I nervously fisted the skirt of my pale green dress. My hair wasn't braided and hid my face as I look to the floor.

„Tauriel", Legolas said and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

„_Lle naa vanima_" He made me smile again.

„Let's not dance", I said. I didn't to make a fool of myself. I was embarrassed enough because of the many elves that were eyeing me. Sometimes, I wished that Legolas wasn't a prince and that we were just two normal elves in love.

„What else can we do?", he asked. All I wanted to do was leaving this feast but I couldn't ask him to leave his own celebration. Later he told me that he saw that in my eyes to explain his next words:

„How about kidnap you?", he whispered and pulled me closer.

„I don't have to be here. Aren't _I_ the one kidnaping _you_?"

„So you _Aier_ want to kidnap me? Do want you want but since it's my day I am telling where you are going to take me"

„That is unfair", I said and pursed my lips. He grinned down at me.

„Or we are going to dance", my eyes widened.

„Tell me were to go?", I quickly asked.

„My chambers" he answered and led me away from the feast.

* * *

„Legolas", I managed to say between our kiss. I was breathless.

„We shouldn't do this", that made him look at me. I was pressed against a wall of his chambers, his body trapping me there.

„Why not, _Melamin_?", he whispered in my ear, making a shiver ran down my spine.

„We aren't even official a couple", I tried to argument. I didn't want admit that I was scared of this. I'd never done anything this way before and I knew for sure that he had.

He looked down at me with his ocean blue eyes. Then he smirked and pulled my legs up so he was standing between them.

„Look at it as my birthday present from you", he said and made an attempt to kiss me again.

„But", I tried again but failed as he ran his hands over my legs.

„But?", he asked, challenging me.

„We aren't married. What if this means nothing to you? What if I am just one under hundred and you will leave me when you found some better elf maiden than me?", I asked and saw his eyes soften.

„Tauriel, you mean everything to me. I am not leaving you. Does this mean so much to you?"

„Yes. You don't know how much", I whispered, trying to not look away.

„You've never done it before", he stated all of a sudden, surprising and somehow scaring me.

I nodded and looked away, but his hand found my chin and forced me to look at him.

„_Uuma dela._ I would never hurt you. You mean everything to me.", he said seriously but gentle and carried me away from the wall to the bed. I put my arms around his neck. Carefully he laid me down, following suit.

„Legolas", I whispered, as he kissed my neck. I still wasn't sure if this was alright. A part of me wanted nothing more than to be with him here but the other part was scared. I wasn't worried, I was scared. His words, honest words for that he wouldn't lie to me about this, didn't seem to ease it.

I whimpered as he undid the laces of my dress and the scared part won.

„Stop", I whispered and pushed him away a little. He looked down at me. I feared his reaction, what if he gets angry?

„Tauriel", he breathed and wiped a tear from my cheek, I hadn't realist had fallen.

„_Amin hiraetha", _I whispered and turned my head away. I still wasn't able to move because I was trapped between his body and bed.

Legolas let himself fall down beside me, his bed was big enough for four elves of his statue.

More tears ran down my cheeks and I turned my back to him.

„Tauriel", I heard him whisper again. „Don't cry"

I felt him put his arms around me, engulfing me in a warm embrace. I still didn't look at him.

„What is scaring you?", he asked after my tears had dried out. I didn't answer.

„Look at me", he said and as I didn't move either he turned me around, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were soft and understandable.

„I am scared of this. I don't know why...", I whispered, my lips trembling.

„It is ok to be scared", he replied. „I will be gentle, trust me. We have all the time of the world. I am not forcing you to anything you don't want"

I nodded and slowly calmed down. Still I laid in his arms. Then I made up my mind and kissed him softly on his lips. First he hesitated but then deepened it. I moaned as he rolled on top of me.  
„What do you want, Tauriel?", he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making shiver ran down my spine.

„You", I replied and slowly removed his tunic.

Whispering sweet little nothing in my ear, he undid the laces of my dress.

He then sat up and pulled me with him, so I was straddling him. My dress revealed my shoulders and would have even more if I hadn't held it up.

„_Amin mela lle_", he whispered and kissed me softly. This night I gave myself to him.

* * *

I felt content as I woke up. I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. Feeling a finger traveling down my spine, I smiled. I turned my head to the side and saw Legolas, watching me with his blue eyes.  
„_'Quel amrun, Lirimaer", _he whispered, making my cheeks burn.

„_'Quel amrun", _I whispered back, turning to face him. Legolas put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, humming a melody I didn't know.

„What kind of song is this?", I asked curiously. For a moment Legolas stopped humming the beautiful melody: „It is a song about a man who found his love and how they spend eternity together"

I smiled at that: „Beautiful"

„Like you", he whispered in my ear. Then continued humming the melody but never vocalizing it.

„I would like to spend eternity with you", I said after a while.

„You have no other choice", he replied and tightened his arms around me.  
„Is that so?", I asked and quirked an eyebrow.

„You are mine", he whispered in my ear with his deep voice, letting his hand travel down my side.

„Prove it to me", I challenged.

„With pleasure", he replied and kissed me.

* * *

_Melamin- My love_

_Diola lle – Thank you_

_Lle merna salk? - Do you want to dance?_

_Lle naa vanima – You are beautiful_

_Aier – Short one_

_Uuma dela – Don't worry_

_Amin hiraetha – I'm sorry_

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_'Quel amrun – Good morning_

_Lirimaer – Lovely one_


End file.
